User blog:John1Thousand/Mysterious Shadow
Spoiler Warning!!! The following spoils the results of the first two rounds. I recommend you read the battles themselves before reading this. Read at your own risk*** The Mysterious man looked at his screen as the final fight came to an end. He saw Obito Uchiha walk out of an ancient ruin with Yagyuu passed out. He looked back at the remaining combatants as most of them had many battle scars and wounds. The Mysterious man thought for a moment. ???: Wounded warriors are always weak. It is time for them to get them rejuvenated and make my appearance. The man punches a button causing the earth to rumble as a giant structure emerged from the ground. The giant shadow loomed over the surviving members as mixted emotions from the 16 remaining combatants can be seen. The structure final reaches the sky as the mysterious man moves to a microphone. ???: Congratulations to all of you that are left! You all should give yourself a round of a plause. As much as the man was trying to be somewhat nice, many of them have questions. Daredevil who was on top of a building!! Daredevil: Why are you doing this to us?! Why did I have to knock them out? Many others soon started asking there own. Despite this, the mystery man kept a calm head and came back with his response. ???: You will have you questions answered? I you make IT towards me. Hahahahaha!!!! His laughter give most of them below the creeps or made them angry. Bayonetta: You learn to not mess with a witch! The threat was not on the man's mind. He came with a different message. ???: Not with your wounds the way they are, now time to be healed. I wouldn't want a weak champion that can barely walk up these stairs, just to get there butts kicked. Soon a large energy wave and emerged as it came towards the 16 remaining combatants. Some thought it was an attack as they tried to counter, attack or runaway, but were surprised. Daredevil was on top of the building as bruises and cuts from his fight with Blake Belladonna and Joseph Joestar. Bayonetta was on her knees as the shockwave hit the witch as the holes from Homura Akemi and Enerjak's projectiles disappeared and has her guns full of ammunition. Bayonetta: Time to bring you down. Edgeworth was trying to run away from it, but was quick to catch up to him. He looked and saw that his suite and tie were brand new as the marks left by Scarecrow and Reala were gone. He soon opened up his briefcase and found documents of someone. Edgeworth: Oh! This will be helpful! The shockwave hit the noble ninja, Hibari as her damped and slashed robes were restored. Hibari: Now that is what I am talking about! Labrys was flying after Spinal as the shockwave wave passed him and Labrys goes past it as the wounds from plasma vanished. Mega-Man X looks at the shockwave coming towards him. He then tries to shoot at it, but the blast did nothing as it hits the Maverick Hunter. It shows him being healed with a green energy. After this he ran off to track the mystery man. Fa Mulan is seen in a royal city when the shockwave hit her. When she got up her armor and robes were restored. The slashes from Connor Kenway were now gone. Yamaha then ran towards the shockwave as it . It soon passed by him as he starts to fly. The cuts and burns from the past battles slowly disappearing. The demon, Etrigan looked with interest as the wave came towards him . The shockwave soon passed. Etrigan: What is this? The demon sees the razor sharp leaves vanished into thin air. He soon run towards the structure. Finn puts his crossbow away as he turns around and found the structure with an energy coming towards him. Finn: Oh god! What is going on? Finn then tried to get on his Skinner and try to escape it, but fails. Mega Monkey is jumping from the trees and shot his projectiles at the shockwave. However, the leader of S.I.C.K. is shocked as it has no effect as it passes him. The gun blasts and missing hair returned back to him. Towards the mountains, Roy is seen regrouping from his fight from Hanzo. As the sees the shockwave towards him and was not ready. It hits him and sees that it vanishes behind him as he notices a barrier. Roy then puts his sword away and run up the mountains. Twilight Sparkle and Karma Akabane look in horror as the shockwave appeared as it was coming too fast. Twilight Sparkle then started to pull up as a shield that surround them. Twilight Sparkle: Hang on! Karma: Okay The shockwave just passed through the barrier and goes through the alicorn and assassin. Once the wave passed, Karma noticed that Twilight's wounds were gone, but still had his. Rainbow Dash is laying on the ground slowly dying as the shockwave appears. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes as she thinks it is the end. Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry... Twilight. The shockwave passed her. She suddenly opens her eyes and stops feeling the pain as she got up and recovered. She flaps her wings and flys off. The Captain of the Blue team, Caboose noticed the wave coming towards him. He saw it passed him as he noticed that his equipment is restored. Caboose: I have to find the other blue player! He can help me. Obito Uchiha was looking from his mask as he talked to himself. Obito: You will die for this. I will make sure of it. Obito is then consumed by the shockwave as he noticed the slash and missing cloth reappear and his whole in his body vaporized. The Mysterious Man turns around with a grin on his face. He then turns around where you can see a green eye. ???: LET US SEE WHO WILL BE UP HERE FIRST!!! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!! Category:Blog posts